


Sound of Music

by taika_akagod_waititi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Steve is a sucker for romance, and sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taika_akagod_waititi/pseuds/taika_akagod_waititi
Summary: Anon asked me to write about Bucky and Steve after Infinity War. We are just assuming everyone is alive. There is a lot of fluff.





	Sound of Music

Bucky sighed from where he was sitting on the grassy hill and rubbed a hand over his face. Grime covered his hand, which was wiped onto his pants, and his hair was in a battered bun. His legs were stretched out in front of him. All the fighting that had been done that day forced him to give up walking on the way back to Wakanda. Other people dragged others off the fields to somewhere better. They would give a head nod or a half smile to give a small amount of comfort to each other. 

The sun was beating hot on his face and he breathed in the warm air deeply. The air was not fresh, but smelled of blood and sweat reaked from below him. 

"What a day, am I right?" Steve's voice came from behind him. Bucky didn't bother to turn and look at Steve as he sat down beside him with his legs bent and his arms resting on his knees. 

Bucky chuckles. "We've seen worse. Like that time I brought Macy home and I didn't realize you were in the kitchen and she was already half naked."

Steve laughs at that and places a hand on Bucky's thigh. "I thought you would have forgotten all about that by now. That scared me into a coughing fit that made you walk her home and come take care of me." Steve reaches his other hand over to put it on Bucky's face. He rubs tiny circles on his cheek and sighs as Bucky leans into the touch.

"I'm glad after that I never had to bring anyone home to our bed except you." 

Steve brought his hand down and lay down in the grass. Bucky followed, but lay on his side with one arm on Steve's chest. 

"Could we just lay here forever and never fight again?" He ran his hand up and down Steve's chest. "Take that back. It sounds too modern and cliche, almost like we are in the Sound of Music. We can lay here, but I know by next week we will be fighting something off." 

That made an idea pop up in Steve's head. "What if we disappear for a little bit? Maybe go to a private area to relax for a while. No one is going to blame us and I imagine most will be doing the same." Bucky looked up at Steve. 

"Why the fuck do you always have the good ideas?" 

"Maybe it's because all you want to do is stick your dick in my ass and you never think about anything else."

Bucky shrugged. "What can I say, your ass has always been your best feature."

They both laughed as the sun went down in the most romantic way you can think of.

 

                                     ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natasha had just shrugged when Steve said that they were going to disappear for a bit. 

They had found a remote place in Germany from a family who had an extra house on their farm. It was out of the way, far away from anyone, and a beautiful place. The house was decent sized with a few horses across from them. A dog would come up every morning with the newspaper that Steve would read for Bucky. It was beautiful to listen to Steve read the news, even though Bucky would never remember a single word that Steve said. In the end, Steve would summarize for Bucky.

After the paper was read, Bucky would go into the kitchen and lose himself in making breakfast for them. Steve used to make all meals for them when they lived together, but now Bucky demands making food since he doesn't know shit about cooking. Usually it is pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage with a topping of a dick joke about sausage. Mostly coming from Bucky. 

Breakfast always results in sitting outside and eating while the horses are fed. The spring weather is a little chilly in the morning, but that doesn't stop them from cuddling together on the swing. Steve always has a mug of tea in his hands to warm them. Bucky lets him drape his arms around him while he sips on the tea. Bucky will lay his head against his shoulder and watch the horses play. Steve is a sucker for romance so he always places gentle kisses on Bucky's head as they sit there for a few hours. 

It has been about a week and by the afternoon of each day, Steve and Bucky have yet to become bored. After sitting on the porch, they take a walk in the field, pet the horses, or Steve draws while Bucky reads a book. Steve still gives Bucky a hard time about reading.

"Remember that book report you had to do for me in 5th grade?" Bucky asked Steve.

"That one time? More like every time there was a book report, I was doing two of them. Even in the last year of high school I was still doing yours. You would act like it was a pain to read. Now look at you, all you do is read."

Bucky snorted. "Well, I guess something got to my head." 

Bucky would make lunch with the help of Steve. It mostly ended up it making out on the kitchen floor while dry humping like teenagers. It never went too far, usually just a hand up the shirt, pinching the other's nipple, and neck biting. Steve's stomach would grumble first and they would both laugh.

After lunch resulted in more cuddles outside and playing with the dog. The spring air was cool to chase around Piper and throw his ball. Even if Piper was out of breath, he would always want to play fetch. Steve and Bucky would throw the ball to one another and Piper would try and get it. At 5 o'clock, Piper would hear the bell for his dinner and run home, always giving a lick on the cheek to each man. 

Bucky would grab leftovers and heat them in the microwave for dinner. Steve would sit in the living room watching a German TV show. He always left the subtitles on for Bucky to read. After eating, Bucky would stretch and then purposely fall into Steve's lap. Steve loved to play with his hair and try his best to braid it. 

Tonight, Steve places soft kisses on Bucky's forehead. Bucky hums and turns his head to look at Steve better. He moves his head up to kiss Steve lightly and wrap an arm around his neck. Each kiss is needier than the last. Bucky stops kissing Steve for a minute to sit up and take his shirt off to sit down in Steve's lap. Steve puts a hand on each side of his hips and slides his hands up to his shoulders to push Bucky down to kiss him. Bucky moves his hips a little to begin a little friction with their hardening cocks. Steve gasps and digs his fingers into Bucky's shoulders.

Both moan as Bucky picks up the pace and places his hands under Steve's shirt. His hands run up to Steve's nipples and pinch them a little. 

" _Fuck_ ," Comes from Steve's mouth in a breath. His hips buck up to Bucky's ass and he moves his hands to take his own shirt off. Once off, Bucky uses this to get his mouth on Steve's nipple. " _Fuck_." The roughness of his beard adds to the pleasure Steve feels. A deep moan comes from him as he grabs Bucky's ass in his hands to push down onto his cock. Bucky moans quietly and releases one nipple to go to the next. His metal hand comes up to give the other attention. Another moan comes from Steve.

"Buck. Please, Buck." Bucky stops what he's doing, the grinding and sucking on the nipple, except his metal hand still plays with one. He looks at Steve and smiles. 

"Tell me Steve. Tell me what you want." Bucky and Steve knew this was coming today after Steve grabbed Bucky's hard on while they were making out in the kitchen. Steve had the look of want and need. It reminded him of the first time they ever did fuck. Steve immediately submitted, but he let Bucky know what the fuck he wanted.

Bucky got off of Steve's lap and he pulled down his jeans and boxers. He lazily stroked himself as he looked down at Steve who was a mess. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his beard had a little bit of saliva from kissing, and his cock was visible through his sweatpants. His nipples were red and his chest was red from blushing.

Bucky took both hands and ripped Steve's sweatpants off and boxers followed. Steve looked up at Bucky and said, "If you don't fuck me right now, I swear you will sleep with those fucking horses." Bucky's cock jerked at that. He grabbed one of Steve's hands and pulled him up. Bucky led him around the couch and turned him so that he was facing the couch. Bucky gentle pushed on his shoulders. Steve go the hint and put his elbows on the top of the couch. He spread his legs a little and shook his ass. That earned him a hard smack on one cheek. Bucky leaned up to Steve's ear, but then drew back quickly. 

"Shit. Stay here. I'll be back." Bucky placed a hand on his lower back as to say 'stay'. Steve obeyed as Bucky walked into their room and opened a few drawers. Steve knew he was getting lube. Going in dry wasn't difficult for them, but they only did it during the war when supplies were limited. 

When Bucky came back, Steve was touching stroking himself. He was moaning quietly and whispered Bucky's name. Bucky stopped a few feet from him and just stared. His hand went down to his own cock and started to rub himself. Steve's body jerked as he reached around to rub his hole. 

"Fuuck Bucky." 

Bucky took a few more steps and grabbed Steve's hand and replaced it with his. His other hand opened the bottle up and poured a little on Steve's hole. Steve jerked, but then moaned as Bucky slowly put one finger in. He didn't go too far because Steve was already panting. His head was down as Bucky pushed a little further. 

"Can't wait to feel you Stevie. It's been a few months too long." Bucky thrusts his finger in and out until Steve feels relaxed enough to add another. Steve jumps slightly at the second one, but then pushes his ass back to get more of it. By the third and fourth finger, Steve is moaning so loud that Bucky can't think straight. 

Bucky opened the lube one last time and took his hand from Steve's ass. Steve whimpered, but remained still. Bucky lubed himself up and slowly stroked himself. He threw the bottle behind him and used his hand to grab Steve's hip. He slowly lined up to Steve and pressed his tip in. Steve tried to push back, but Bucky held him with his hand. Both hands had to be used because Steve was that needy. Bucky tipped his head up the ceiling as he pushed in more. 

"Fuck Stevie," he moaned. He was only halfway in and had to stop. It was too much. He pulled back out and pushed back in slowly again. Steve began to moan again and tried to push back. 

"Stevie, you better behave, otherwise you are sleeping with those horses."

"Well, at least-" Bucky pulled all the way out before shoving himself all the way in. Steve's mouth hung open as Bucky moaned. He slowly pulled back out and shoved all the way back in. He kept this pace up as he watched Steve's ass bounce to his thrusts.

Steve was moaning, cursing, and stroking himself. His hair was starting to stick to the back of his neck and his legs started to wobble. Bucky kept up the pace as he dug marks into Steve's hips with his hands. He help his hips as he pounded into him like they have never fucked before. Eventually, Steve couldn't even moan or stroke himself because Bucky picked up the pace. It was too much for him.

Bucky reached around and grabbed him. Steve went limp against the couch. He couldn't hold himself up, but Bucky did with his other hand. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in Bucky's ears. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting so hard because he felt  _so good._ His teeth met Steve's shoulder and he bit down hard. His eyebrows furrowed as he moaned and finally pulled out. 

Steve took a moment before asking, "Buck, why did you stop?"

"Because, I think we should finish this somewhere else."

"Well you better pick me up because I can't fucking walk." 

Bucky chuckled and pushed Steve up so he was standing. Steve almost gave out, but Bucky grabbed his hips and hoisted them around himself. He carried Steve to their room and set him down. 

"You think you could ride me?" Bucky asked. Steve laughed. 

"You'll have to do all the work. Especially if you keep pounding me that hard." Bucky smirked. He flopped beside Steve and grabbed his hips to set him on his lap. Bucky grabbed his dick and slowly thrust back in Steve. Steve looked up at the ceiling and grabbed Bucky's thighs. Bucky gave him no time to adjust as he thrust in and out just as fast as before. Steve's mouth went slack and his cock bounced with Bucky's thrusts. Bucky cursed and grabbed Steve's cock. He was so close, but he wanted Steve to finish first. 

The bed continued to creak as Bucky kept up the pace. Steve finally came back to Earth and started moaning. He did reach around and massaged Bucky's balls. This caused Bucky to jerk up into him. Steve came then all over Bucky's chest and Bucky thrust even harder as he came himself. 

Steve relaxed a little as he came down from his high. Bucky let go of his cock and hip and pulled him off by his thighs. Steve flopped to the side of Bucky and sighed. Bucky grabbed a kleenex and wiped Steve and himself off.  

"I fucking love you, Buck."

Bucky looked over at him and smirked as he grabbed Steve to pull him closer.

"I know."

 


End file.
